Richter Belmont Mode
by Enzan Ijuuin FanFiction Writer
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR Oral/Slash/Yuri/Lemon. IF YOU ARE EASILY INSULTED BY DEROGATORY "N" WORDS YOU ARE NOT WELCOME TO READ MY FANFICTION.


OOC: Please do not steal this. I had some fucking piece of shit on take this without my permission. My mom sued him and now he's dead.

Prologue:

[Richter Simon Belmont] had heard of a vampire by the name of [Brauner] who was rising to power and was planning to destroy the Belmont clan once and for all. [Brauner] had three daughters, the most beautiful women in all of the land, vampires who seduced their prey before they feasted upon their blood. The [Ladies In Red] they were called.

[Richter Simon Belmont] encountered two of the three daughters in battle, in which he was triumphant. Wounded, the two fled, with [Richter Simon Belmont] close on their trail. Eventually, he came upon a mystical village where he had lost sight of the two.

Chapter 1

The hero progressed through the castle, slaying every monster that dare to stand in his way. When suddenly, a bright light crashed through the ceiling above, the impact sending him flying across the room. [Richter Simon Belmont] stood up and casually brushed the dust off that had laid to rest upon him. "Ha! Is that all!" the hero shouted.

Chapter 2

Gazing upon the village, [Richter Simon Belmont] firmly wielded the [Vampire Killer], and took his first steps on his quest in what would become the most historical night of his life.

Having destoryed the puppet like monster, [Richter Simon Belmont] knew that someone had to be pulling the strings. He had defeated two of the three [Ladies In Red] in the village, though a third still remained.

"You're more powerful than I imagined" a soft yet chilling voice echoed from within the shadows. Suddenly, there appeared the third daughter of [Brauner]. She clapped her hands together and a burst of fire raged it's way towards the hero. [Richter Simon Belmont] lashed the [Vampire Killer] and cut the flame in two, like a knife through butter. The vampire fell to her knees, wounded by the tip of the whip. The hero stood upon the creature, laying at his feet "Mercy!" she begged, though [Simon Richter Belmont] would not fall for her trickery. He held the vampire's throat within the palm of his hand, "Now fiend, tell me where I might find your farther" he demanded. The vampire snickered "Castlevania. You'll die before you even gaze your eyes upon my farther though!"- "Castlevania?" the hero gasped under his breath. [Richter Simon Belmont] shot up, and shouted "Die monster!" as he thrusted the [Vampire Killer] through her body, thus ending the monsters life.

Chapter 3

Words could not describe what the hero was now looking upon, it didn't look real any more, just death, decay and chaos all around. "Where am I?" he pondered. "Your descent into Chaos is now!" [Dracula's] words echoed fierecly around the hero.

What dark form [Dracula] had taken lay before the hero. "No! This cannot be!" [Dracula] roared as he was sucked into oblivion. Without notice, the room started to collapse all around the hero, though he knew of no way out, he started running as fast as his legs could carry him. From above, debris fell downwards to the hero, he looked up and shielded himself with his arms raised. Then, a familiar light bathed the hero, and he felt as if he was being carried, by who or where to he did not know. All he knew is that any place, any feeling was better than where he was before.

Suddenly, the light was no more, and [Richter Simon Belmont] found himself atop a mountain edge. The sun was up, and the birds were singing. He gazed into the distance, and he noticed, there stood [Castlevania], crumbling into a thousands pieces, along with all the evil within.

[Richter Simon Belmont] breathed a sigh of relief and gave a faint smile as he fell to his knees. Once again, he was enshrouded in the warm glow of light, and his body radiated with a heavenly like aura as it faded towards the sun soaked clouds above. Thanks to this hero of the Belmont clan, [Dracula] had been put to rest, for now..

Chapter 4

Again, all had fallen into darkness for a second. Opening his eyes, [Richter Simon Belmont] once again found himself down that same alley of that same street he was before. This time however, the man from responsbile for sending him away was no where to be seen. "Dracula's powers shall soon be his?" the hero pondered, "how is this possible?" [Richter Simon Belmont] knew he had no time to waste and set forth in search of the man.

The sharply dressed man, [Brauner], was finished. He lay at his hands and knees powerless, yet, [Richter Simon Belmont] noticed the smile on [Brauner's] face which extended from ear to ear. "Though you have bested me, the wheel is still in motion. [Dracula's] powers are now out of my reach, but his rebirth is close at hand. I'm sure that long slumber has given him strength!" [Brauner] echoed with a terrifying tone behind his voice. [Brauner's] body faded as it crashed to the ground.

Though he was defeated, another painting had appeared, this time, it was the painting of what appeared to be a clock tower. Again, the hero knew that this was the way he had to go.

Chapter 5

[Richter Simon Belmont] now found himself in what was painted, a clock tower. Before the hero could take one step forward, a transparent figure wielding a scythe appeared before him, chuckling it said "Welcome to your end, for I am he, [Death], and there is no escaping death" The hero thrust the [Vampire Killer] at [Death], though it did nothing but phase through it's transparent body.

Though he stood victorious, the hero could sense that there was still great power emanating from [Death]. A dark aura pulsed around [Death] like an outline, and it raised it's hand as it shouted "I said there was no escaping Death, and I aim to keep my promise!" A dark force struck the hero like lightning, sending him flying across the room. [Death's] smile was grim as it exploded into souls that it had collected through the course of history, and then, [Death] was no where to be seen.

The hero lay on the floor, powerless, he just about managed to pull himself up. The hero felt as if he was completely drained of all life, and questioned how he was still alive. "What was that? That force?" he asked himself. [Richter Simon Belmont] knew he could not give up now, he knew Dracula was close, and that if he were to stop now, all would have been for nothing and that [Dracula] would be free to roam the earth. "What a horrible night to have a curse." The hero lashed his trusty [Vampire Killer] and set forth to destroy [Dracula].

Chapter 6

This was it, it had all come down to these final moments. [Dracula's] throne room lay ahead, and though the hero was powerless, he knew that one way or the other, the dark lord [Dracula] had to be put to rest.

Though the hero thought he was finished, [Dracula] still stood firmly before him. "You think it's over? It's over for you! I shall return once again, though you will not!" [Dracula] remarked laughing. The room suddenly turned to darkness and [Dracula] phased into the unknown.

Chapter 7

After going in to the light, [Richter Simon Belmont] suddenly found himself down the alley of a vintage looking street; street signs upon brick walls, model trains on display, the works. Then before him appeared a sharply dressed man. "Oh, so you've made it this far? I'm impressed." he said with a smug look on his face. "Unfortunately for you, I have no time to play right now. The rebirth of [Dracula] is at hand and his powers shall soon be mine!" The sharply dressed man pointed his finger at the hero and he was shot backwards and sucked into a painting that had appeared behind him.

All went dark for the hero, but then he opened his eyes slowly and found himself laying in the sand amidst a desert. As he rose to his feet, hand shielding his eyes from the blinding scorching sun, he noticed that he stood before an ancient looking pyramid.

Suddenly, a painting appeared in place of the crumbling wall of the beautiful godess that [Richter Simon Belmont] had defeated. In the painting, the hero noticed something familiar. It looked like the street he was in before he ended up here. The hero brought forth his hand and touched the painting, in which his hand had sunk into. With an intrigued look upon his face, the hero knew that he was going no where anyway if he didn't step forth into the painting, and so, he did.

Chapter 8

During the battle with the beast, [Richter Simon Belmont] had fallen down through many floors. He now stood in what appeared to be some kind of labyrinth, dimmly lit by the flickering flames throughout. It wasn't just the torches that were giving light to darkness down here though, the hero could see a monster making his way towards him wielding a torch flame, bringing light with it. [Vampire Killer] in hand, [Richter Simon Belmont] knew he had to find a way out of here and back to the higher levels of the castle.

A path had opened up behind where the monster made of a thousand corpses once was, blinding light shining through an open doorway, a most welcome sight indeed the hero through to himself as he made his way towards the comfort of the light.

Chapter 9

[Richter Simon Belmont] approached the grounds where Castlevania reappeared under the full moon on the dawn of the dark lords rebirth, and there it stood, the castle that he refused to believe once against exsisted. This could only mean one thing - that [Dracula] was once again being made flesh.

The foul smelling creature was no more, and [Richter Simon Belmont] continued through the dark corridors of Castlevania. The monsters were increasing in both numbers and power - a sign that [Dracula] was another step closer to being whole.

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
